


【🔞游戏】——空逅<盾铁>/5-②#che

by guazi123321



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321





	【🔞游戏】——空逅/5-②#che

“停下来，Steve。”

Tony惊慌的看着他，手上的血触目惊心。 

“你受伤了……我……”

Steve被刺眼的红色震住，愣神的望着tony手心的鲜血，惭愧让他表情变得更加难以理解，满眼的泪水像决堤一样。

Steve突然猛地抱住tony，tony以为他要变本加厉的伤害自己，害怕的全身打颤，哭着求他。

“不要，不要！”

然而Steve却抱着tony的腰轻轻将自己抽离，阴茎在离开tony的肉穴时，颤抖的达到高潮，射在tony的屁股上，热的吓人。

Steve按住tony的头不让他抬头，另一只手轻轻抚摸着 他的后背，像是在安抚他，他的耳边渐渐传来低弱的声音。

“我都干了些什么……”

头枕着的肩膀微微发抖，tony愣住，他不太明白现在发生了什么，难道Steve后悔了？他不敢动，静静地趴在男人的肩头，后背被人抚摸着，双腿跪在他的腿边，对方的分身还硬挺着戳着自己的股缝。

说实话现在这姿势超级尴尬，但tony想他大概是逃过一劫了，虽然也被别人给上了，怎么说呢，他还是因Steve的突然停止而感到一丝安心。

“对不起。”

耳边传来略微沙哑的声音，tony的神经也跟着一紧，差点把“没关系”脱口而出。

“我真的不是有意想这么干的，”Steve想亲吻他的头顶，却不敢真的吻下去，“我就想是着了魔一样，对不起，我伤害了你。”

“天呐，我该怎么办。”

他的情绪相当激动，tony都觉得他是不是有精神上的疾病，tony抬起手摸了摸他的金毛，忍耐着疼痛说：“没事的，我没事。”

他在安抚他，他想稳住Steve，如此不稳定的情绪，即便现在被他放开，说不定下一秒他又会故态复萌，只有他现在能稳定住他，让他放开自己，然后好好的把衣服穿上，他就能逃出这该死的头等舱。

“你看，我只是流血而已，你能……放开我，让我去找些药吗？”

如果他放开自己，tony将迅速穿上裤子就逃！

Steve点着头，慢慢将tony由跪坐，变成横抱，他抱起tony，将他放倒在沙发上，但是确实反过来的，屁股朝上的那一种……

Tony被放下的一瞬间，满脸羞红，咬牙切齿的在心底问候了Steve的祖宗十八代！

“我呆了止痛消炎的药，”Steve把手伸向口袋，“我来帮你擦药，都是我的错。”

“不……唔！”

Tony的反对声才刚发出，Steve带着药膏的手指已经戳进了还未闭合的肉穴，冰凉的药膏没一会就变得火辣辣的，“别动，Steve。”

Steve果然很听话的不在移动手指，手指僵直的停在那里，一动也不敢动。

天呐，他之前要是这么听话，也不会变成现在这副样子，tony在心底恨恨的想。可不知为何Steve的手指仅仅是放在哪儿，什么也没做，tony却觉得电流夹杂着快感在不断的侵蚀自己，他强忍着将要出口的呻吟，扭头看向身后的Steve，“把……把手指拨出来，快点……啊！”

Steve看出tony的欲望在不断高涨，后面的药他也上好了，虽然极不情愿，可他还是乖乖地把手指拔出来，流连的望向圆润的屁股。

Tony眼神离开Steve，手臂支撑在沙发上，额头不断滴着汗水，体内的欲望正折磨着他，他的分身因得不到满足而低着头，蹭着身下的沙发。

突然一只手抓住了不满足的分身，tony吓得后背猛地绷直，难道！

支撑双臂的手开始颤抖，身后却传来温柔的声音，“别怕，我不是……我是想伤害你，我只是想帮你弄出来。”

大手从下往上套弄着，“你这样会很难受。”

唔嗯……

要害被别人钳制着，tony随着欲望拱起腰，将屁股撅的老高，双腿跪在沙发上，给Steve腾出地方。

手指和掌心挤压着柱体，将火热带向更加火热的边缘，手指轻轻撸过柱体凸起的血管，掌心微微用力摩擦着龟头，快感逼得tony两眼一片模糊，只能枕着手臂咬紧牙关。

紧接着他的分身落入一个温柔而湿润的空间，这触觉真他妈的要命，惊讶和快感同时光临，tony忍不住的高叫出声。

“St……Steve，唔……”

他觉没想到Steve会吞下他的分身，舌头舔着柱体盘延而上，一点点的将分身含乳口中，他没有一次性全部吞下，而是舌尖舔着龟头的小孔，用嘴唇吸吮着光滑带着微微银色液体的龟头，那刺激搞得tony差点就射了，可Steve一口含住龟头，将嘴唇收紧，开始吞吐起来。

龟头被放开后，刺激点来到了柱体的凸起，他含着分身一进一退的吞吐着，让tony的龟头把自己的脸颊撞出他的形状，舌头也在搜刮着口中的柱体。

“你这样……唔！”

Tony连一句完整的话都说不出来，他开始随着Steve的一进一退撅着屁股，晃着腰一上一下的操进Steve的口腔。

这感觉真他妈的好！

不知何时Steve的手摸上他的屁股，五指分开的抓紧，白嫩的肉从指缝钻出来。

“啊！”

指压和快感引得tony叫出声。

噗嗤噗嗤的声音格外清晰，tony几乎控制自己的速度，冲刺着Steve的嘴巴。Steve突然张大嘴巴，在tony的一次冲击下让他的分身直接贯穿喉咙，给他来了一个深喉。

分身卡在喉咙里，Steve猛地闭上嘴巴，用力吸吮，tony眼前一道白光，身体一软向前倾，带着分身从Steve的喉咙里抽出，但Steve没让他脱离自己的嘴，他跟着tony的动作，手指掐着他的屁股跟着上前。

“快松开！”

在深喉那一下，tony就差点交代在Steve的喉咙里，而现在Steve不仅不放过他，反而乘胜追击般的嗦着他的龟头，舌头再次扫过上面的小孔。

不行，他要射了，他躬着身体从身体探出手想推开Steve那颗毛茸茸的闹到，“唔……我要……松口！”

啊！

白浊的热液激烈的射在Steve的口中，他闭着嘴一滴没漏的吞下，他将屁股上的手拿下，握着还坚硬的分身，将它舔干净。

Tony已经全身酸软的躺在沙发上，喘着粗气，他把脸埋在沙发里，双手扣着Steve的脑袋，指节发软。

“我都让你松口了……”

Tony的声音软的不行，Steve激动的舔着嘴唇，轻轻又撸着他的分身动了一会。

腰上被人抱了一下，tony嗯哼着握住Steve的脖子，让他把自己翻过来，紧接着他眯着眼睛看到Steve从地上捡起他的裤子，小心翼翼的帮他穿上。

他不敢睁开眼睛，这太羞耻了。可他没漏掉Steve那认真的表情，他不懂Steve为什么会突然变成这样。

他帮tony穿好衣服，双脚并拢跪在tony面前，低着头宛如任杀任宰的羔羊。

看起来他是死了心的任凭tony处置了，而tony此刻却一脑子糊涂浆，他之前明明那么拒绝他的抚摸，而自己却射在了他的嘴里。


End file.
